Turnover
by OnyxWoof73
Summary: Icefire of ShadowClan is a loyal, hardworking warrior. However, all of that changes when he meets RiverClan warrior Willowbreeze. After they have kits, though, Icefire sees a new, safer mate in his former apprentice Skyleaf. When Willowbreeze and Icefire's angry kit Jaytail decides to try to make things right, the entire Clan world turns upside down. T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**So this is an old fanfic I found while rooting around my drive, and decided to publish it. Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hi from Onyx! This is kind of (sort of, not really) based off of Mapleshade's story. I just read Crookedstar's Promise.**

ALLEGIANCES

ShadowClan

Leader: Larkstar

Deputy: Rowanberry

Medicine Cat: Sageleaf

Warriors: Icefire

Feathertail

Pinefur; Apprentice, Yarrowpaw

Eagleclaw

Adderfang; Apprentice, Hailpaw

Hazelpelt

Vixentail

Bramblewhisker; Apprentice, Honeypaw

Nightfang; Apprentice, Onyxpaw

Blizzardwing; Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Thrushpelt

Mistclaw; Apprentice, Ivypaw

Quickfoot

Queens: Dewdrop, mother of Pinefur's kits, Starlingkit, Squirrelkit, and Skykit

Lightningtail, expecting Blizzardwing's kits

Elders: Thistlepelt

Morningsun

Shadetail

RiverClan

Leader: Minnowstar

Deputy: Sharktooth

Medicine Cat: Leaffeather; Apprentice, Greypaw

Warriors: Willowbreeze; Apprentice, Troutpaw

Breezetail; Apprentice, Emberpaw

Blackfang

Turtleshell; Poppypaw

Dustflight

Marshwhisker

Queens: Ashcloud, mother of Dustflight's kits; Otterkit, Shellkit, and Ebonykit

Elders: Carpfin

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar

Deputy: Harespring

Medicine Cat: Barkfur

Warriors: Runningstorm; Apprentice, Mothpaw

Jayfeather, Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Shrewtooth; Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Elders: Rabbitleap

Thistlethorn

ThunderClan

Leader: Birchstar

Deputy: Redflight

Medicine Cat: Mintwhisker

Warriors: Crowtail

Hollyleaf; Apprentice, Cliffpaw

Kestrelflight

Queens: Petaldust, mother of Kestrelflight's kits, Darkkit, Blossomkit, and Brightkit

Elders: Swampwhisker

Mousetail

…

"Icefire! I want you to lead a patrol with Feathertail, Pinefur, and Yarrowpaw, okay? Hunt around the ThunderClan border," the ShadowClan deputy Rowanberry said. Icefire nodded and padded away. He sat by the prickly holly bush that was the entrance into the ShadowClan camp, waiting for Pinefur to get Yarrowpaw. He moved aside for Hazelpelt as she led a border patrol out with Eagleclaw, Adderfang, and Vixentail.

"Hey, Pinefur! I bet I can catch a bigger mouse than you!" Feathertail teased her littermate. Pinefur's whiskers twitched.

"Not if you scare it off by being so loud," he retorted.

"You both would scare it off with your constant teasing," Icefire broke in. "Come on. Let's go get prey, not stand around and chatter like a pair of starlings."

"Speaking of starlings, can I see how Starlingkit is doing after this patrol?" Feathertail asked, as Pinefur puffed out his chest importantly.

Icefire nodded. "You can do whatever you want after this patrol, Feathertail. I'm sure Dewdrop won't mind."

Pinefur and Dewdrop just had kits—Starlingkit, Squirrelkit, and Skykit. Larkstar was proud to have new ShadowClan kits.

"Let's go! I'm going to rot my paws off standing here while you two argue!" Yarrowpaw spoke up. Icefire's nostrils flared.

"Is that how you talk to a senior warrior?" He questioned. "That was a rude tone of voice."

"I think we should get moving too," Pinefur said, defending his apprentice.

"Oh, Pinefur, you should talk. You were one of the ones bickering," Yarrowpaw retorted as they squeezed under the holly bush.

"Does Yarrowpaw have no respect?" Feathertail whispered to Icefire as they set out in the spongy forest.

…

After a while, Feathertail was lugging home a huge juicy vole while Pinefur carried a squirrel in his jaws. Yarrowpaw had caught a couple of mice, while Icefire had jumped on a rabbit running across from WindClan territory.

When they slipped back under the holly bush, Rowanberry walked up to them, her whiskers twitching.

"Good hunting, I assume?" she asked. "Well, Pinefur, after you and Yarrowpaw have eaten, I expect you'll go train." She gave him a look that clearly stated it wasn't a suggestion.

"I won," Feathertail mewed to Pinefur after Rowanberry padded away. "My vole was the largest."

"He'll beat you some other time!" Yarrowpaw piped up, defending his mentor. Pinefur purred.

"Thanks, Yarrowpaw. How about we share that nice-looking rabbit Icefire's got in his mouth?" he looked hopefully at the white-and-orange tabby warrior.

Icefire shrugged and dropped it in front of them. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll take your squirrel to the elder's den, if you don't mind, Pinefur."

Pinefur nodded; his mouth was full of rabbit.

Icefire grabbed the prey and carried it to the honeysuckle bush underneath which the elder's den lay. He heard an elder—Thistlepelt, he assumed—telling Morningsun and Shadetail all about a fox he once fought off all by himself.

"So, then, the fox charged at me, and I though, _I'm not dying because of this mange-pelt_. I leapt out of the way at the last second, and then ran my claws in its flank as it sped by me. It turned, growling, and—oh, hello, Icefire. Is that squirrel for us?"

Icefire saw Honeypaw and her brother Hailpaw sitting next to their mother, Morningsun. They were hanging on to Thistlepelt's every word, and so when Icefire came in they looked startled.

After Icefire dropped the squirrel, he left the den, hearing Honeypaw's voice: "Go on, Thistlepelt. What did the fox do next?"

"Icefire! You're to come to the Gathering this evening," Larkstar called. She was sitting with Rowanberry and Nightfang, sharing a frog.

Icefire dipped his head. "Thank you, Larkstar. Is Bramblewhisker coming?" he asked. Bramblewhisker was his littermate. Larkstar nodded and continue to discuss words with her senior warriors.

"I think Nightfang's going to become Larkstar's mate," Feathertail whispered to Icefire. "They're spending a lot of time together."

Icefire shrugged. "They might. But Nightfang's a senior warrior, too. Larkstar could just be asking his advice and stuff."


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering

**A/N: This is where Icefire meets Willowbreeze.**

Larkstar paused at the edge of the fallen tree, right before the island. Icefire shuffled his paws. He heard Yarrowpaw whisper to Pinefur, "is she going to wait there all night, or are we going to go to the Gathering?" Icefire turned to rebuke the young apprentice, but Larkstar suddenly flicked her tail and the ShadowClan cats poured into the clearing.

"Whitecloud!" Feathertail called, and the WindClan she-cat purred as she approached. Icefire glanced around and saw Honeypaw and Hailpaw sitting with a group of RiverClan apprentices. Having nowhere better to go, he headed over. He walked a bit past them, trying to find a spot, when his paw stepped on a silvery tail and he heard a cat meow, "Ouch!"

Icefire looked up to see a RiverClan she-cat glaring at him. "Try to keep your paws off my tail!" she hissed. Taken aback by this not-so-friendly greeting, he sat back on his haunches, but scooted up to her.

"Hi," he mewed. "I'm Icefire."

She sniffed. "You should be called Steptail."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see your tail there. It was dark."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Icefire huffed. Who ruffled her pelt? "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You're an enemy warrior, Steptail," she growled. "Why should we be friendly now and then turn around and attack each other tomorrow?"

"Take it easy, Willowbreeze," a calico tabby she-cat mewed. She turned to Icefire. "I think Troutpaw put beetles in her nest," she purred.

"Troutpaw wouldn't do that, Breezetail," Willowbreeze spat. "He's loyal his mentor. And to RiverClan," she added, with a pointed glance at her Clanmate.

Breezetail sat back, her eyes narrowing and her ears flattening. "What happened was not Emberpaw's fault," she hissed.

"I don't know, Breezetail," Willowbreeze turned her back on the RiverClan warrior. "He seemed to break the warrior code pretty easily."

Breezetail hissed and crouched. Icefire's eyes widened. Surely the two she-cats wouldn't fight!

"Be quiet, Breezetail!" a black tom next to Breezetail shushed her. "The leaders are about to start." He turned his attention back to the Great Oak.

"Sorry, Blackfang," Breezetail murmured.

WindClan's leader, Heatherstar, stood up first, balancing on her branch. "Newleaf has brought rabbits to the moorland, and we are surviving. However, we have found scents of RiverClan in our territory. Not a patrol, just the same warrior. Minnowstar, would you like to explain?"

The silvery leader was already standing up. "I will explain, Heatherstar. First of all, we have smelled WindClan's rabbit-and-heather scent on our borders. Not a patrol, just the same warrior. Could you explain, too?"

"I have an explanation," ThunderClan's leader, Birchstar poked his head down from among the leaves of the tallest branch. As the leaders looked up at him, he continued.

"Maybe some of your warriors are breaking the warrior code and meeting in secret," he suggested.

First there was shocked silence. Then, the clearing was filled with caterwauls.

"Our clan would never mate with those fish-faces!" a WindClan warrior yowled.

"And our clan would never dream of meeting with those cowardly rabbit-eaters!" a RiverClan warrior snarled back.

"Who're you calling cowardly?" the WindClan deputy, Harespring, stalked towards the RiverClan warrior.

Willowbreeze was looking at Breezetail with a look that said, I told you so. Breezetail glared at her for a moment, and then looked away. Icefire followed her gaze to a small, orange tabby tom who was staring uncomfortably at his paws.

"I told you it was Emberpaw," Willowbreeze whispered. Breezetail flicked her orange-white-and-black tail for quiet.

"It's Emberpaw? He's visiting a WindClan cat?" Blackfang mewed quietly, leaning in. When Willowbreeze nodded, the RiverClan warrior narrowed his eyes in concentration. "What should we do?"

"I've forbidden him to meet with Dawnpaw," Breezetail chipped in.

"Who's this?" Blackfang glared accusatorily at Icefire.

"He's Icefire. He's a ShadowClan warrior," Willowbreeze mewed before Icefire could say anything.

"Maybe you could help with this," Blackfang suggested. Icefire frowned.

"What could I do?"

"Maybe you could say that you saw Emberpaw and Dawnpaw meeting," Breezetail suggested.

"But how would I have known?" Icefire retorted. "I've stuck to ShadowClan's territory since I was kitted, thank you. And I honestly don't care about Emberpaw and Dawnpaw. We should just leave it up to StarClan."

"Icefire's right," Willowbreeze agreed, startling him. Since when did Willowbreeze agree with me? She was just ready to claw my whiskers out for stepping on her tail!

Blackfang shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really care as well—except the fact that Emberpaw's being disloyal to the warrior code and to RiverClan," he added quickly, seeing the look on Breezetail's face.

"It's alright for Icefire to be unconcerned," she snarled softly. "It's none of his business. A RiverClan apprentice breaks the warrior code with a WindClan apprentice. So what? He's ShadowClan—he doesn't care about WindClan's and RiverClan's disloyal apprentices. But you, you're a different story. I think you'd care, Emberpaw being your son and all."

Her eyes flared. By her and Blackfang's body language and words, it was clear that they'd had a recent argument that hadn't been resolved quite yet.

But Blackfang just dipped his head warily and padded slowly away, glancing back as if he thought Breezetail might attack him. Soon, he disappeared into the knot of RiverClan cats who were still arguing with WindClan.

"Stop!" Minnowstar's voice sounded anxious and afraid. The clearing was plunged into darkness as a cloud covered the moon.

"StarClan is angry at us for fighting!" the ThunderClan medicine cat, Mintwhisker, yowled.

"We should keep the truce!" Sageleaf, the ShadowClan medicine cat called.

"You are right, Sageleaf," Birchstar's voice came out of the gloom. The moonlight slowly came back as he added, "Heatherstar and Minnowstar, I'm sorry for provoking your Clanmates into almost fighting. But," he mewed as the two leaders looked at him, "maybe my theory is true. Just find out who those cats are. We know each cat-scent by name. Do you?"

He slipped down the tree and left, threading his way through the warriors. ThunderClan cats streamed after him as they left the island.

Heatherstar and Minnowstar simply sat there as ThunderClan left the island. Then, Larkstar slithered down from her branch and mewed up the two she-cats. "The Gathering is over. Let us return to our camp." She turned and led ShadowClan out of the clearing. Icefire turned to Willowbreeze.

"'bye, Willowbreeze. Nice meeting you."

Willowbreeze nodded absently, and Icefire left.

 **So Icefire's met Willowbreeze! IcexWillow is my plan. Maybe we could go along with EmberxDawn, too, but I'll need your review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Willowbreeze Again

**2017 AN: Thanks to Hazeldapple for being the first to review Turnover! Thanks! (btw your name is cool too)**

 **Also I'm really proud of "Marshwhisker", if I do say so myself.**

 **A/N: Icefire will meet Willowbreeze on a patrol; they share words, blah, blah, blah, and yeah. That sort of stuff.**

 **Review if you want more of EmberxDawn! I may do a chapter from Emberpaw's and Dawnpaw's POV. I have to get reviews, though.**

 **Review!**

"Icefire, I want you to lead a patrol with Bramblewhisker, Honeypaw, Vixentail, and Thrushpelt. Hunt around the burned sycamore. No cat's been there for a couple of days, so try to catch a few mice," Rowanberry called. Icefire nodded and waited for Vixentail and Thrushpelt to stop eating.

"I hope you catch something," Mistclaw complained as she headed out with Ivypaw, Blizzardwing, and Brackenpaw. "We'll need our strength after this border patrol along ThunderClan's border. They're getting bolder about crossing our territory."

"It's Newleaf, Mistclaw," Honeypaw called after her from the fresh-kill pile. "We're bound to catch something!"

"If you ever stop eating," Hailpaw teased as he headed out of the apprentices' den. "You're _always_ stuffing your face!"

"Look who's talking," Honeypaw retorted. "You take _forever_ at the fresh-kill pile, trying to see which prey is the juiciest."

"Come on, Honeypaw," Vixentail called. She had finished her shrew and was waiting with Icefire and Bramblewhisker at the holly bush. After Honeypaw had joined them, Icefire slid underneath the spiky-leaved bush and bounded into ShadowClan territory.

Soon, they had arrived at the burnt sycamore. It was about five fox-lengths in from the border with RiverClan. Icefire sniffed the air, trying to smell Willowbreeze's scent. He could hardly put her out of his mind.

"I smell mouse!" Honeypaw exclaimed. Bramblewhisker's whiskers twitched.

"Not if you scare it away by being loud," he retorted. Honeypaw gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she whispered, and crept on it. Waggling her haunches, she jumped, hardly stirring a leaf. The mouse never heard her until her claws curled around it and she killed it.

"Good catch!" Vixentail praised. Honeypaw gave her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Let's split up," Bramblewhisker suggested. "We might catch more prey that way."

Icefire nodded. "That's a good idea, Bramblewhisker." _And it might give me a chance to talk to Willowbreeze,_ he thought to himself.

He bounded towards the RiverClan border, seeing Bramblewhisker and Honeypaw head the other way, while Vixentail padded back the way they had come.

He sniffed carefully, and managed to pick up fresh RiverClan scent. Soon, a patrol emerged from the reeds.

He recognized Willowbreeze and Breezetail. Next to Willowbreeze was a grey apprentice, and on Breezetail's side was an orange tabby tom. Also accompanying them was a dark brown tabby tom he didn't know.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the grey apprentice snarled.

"Troutpaw, he has a right to be there. That's ShadowClan territory," Willowbreeze explained.

"He could be spying on RiverClan territory to report to Larkstar," the orange tabby growled.

Icefire snorted. "I don't need to spy. When RiverClan apprentice chatter, we ShadowClan cats can hear you no matter what part of territory you're in."

"Yeah, right," the dark brown tabby scoffed. "You couldn't hear us if I went to your camp and shouted it in your den."

"Marshwhisker," Willowbreeze sighed.

"What?"

But the grey she-cat shook her head. "Take Breezetail, Emberpaw, and Troutpaw up ahead and see if any of his Clanmates are hanging around, alright?"

Marshwhisker hesitated. "But what if this cat attacks you?"

Willowbreeze looked at him. "Am I not a warrior of RiverClan? RiverClan can defeat ShadowClan any day."

Marshwhisker nodded. "You're right. Come on, Breezetail, let's go." He disappeared farther up the border.

Willowbreeze turned to Icefire. "Hi," she said breathlessly. "How are things in ShadowClan?"

Icefire just stared at her. She was the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen. Now that he saw her in the sunlight, she was more beautiful than ever.

"Icefire? Are you okay?"

He shook himself. "Of course! I'm fine. Are you? How are things in RiverClan? Prey running well?"

"Yes, of course. Troutpaw's becoming a fine hunter. He caught a huge carp the other day! He's really good at fishing."

As Willowbreeze babbled about Troutpaw, Icefire had an idea. "Willowbreeze, why don't we meet at Fourtrees tonight? We can just say we went out for a walk," he said, interrupting a long and winding sentence about Troutpaw possibly becoming mates with her friend Turtleshell's apprentice, Poppypaw.

Willowbreeze looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "Sure," she gasped. "I'd love too, Icefire. Tonight."

"I hear my Clanmates coming," Icefire mewed softly. Instantly, almost simultaneously, their positions changed. They dropped to a crouch and were snarling at each other.

"You knew that prey was there, fish-face! Don't lie to me. I know what you're up to!" Icefire snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ShadowClan fox-heart! Just because your hunting skills are less than good doesn't mean it was another cat that scared it off!" Willowbreeze retorted.

"What's going on around here?" Vixentail's voice snarled. She came out from the pine forest.

"Hi, Icefire, what's going on?"

Icefire snarled. "This mangy fox-heart scared off a vole I was hunting! She purposely came crashing out."

"I was making no sound and you know it!" Willowbreeze spat. "Your hunting skills leave much to desire! It's not my fault ShadowClan doesn't teach their warriors to hunt!"

"Would you like it if I stuck my paws into the lake and scared all the fish away?" Vixentail mewed coolly. When Willowbreeze shook her head, Vixentail turned away.

"Then don't scare off our prey that you _know_ we're hunting. Come on, Icefire. Leave those fish-faces to gape stupidly at our hunting prowess." She disappeared back into the forest. In case anybody was watching, Icefire shot Willowbreeze a glare before following his Clanmate.

"Why didn't you catch anything, Icefire?" Honeypaw asked, looking concerned. Vixentail answered for him.

"A RiverClan fish-face scared it off by crashing through the reeds."

"She scared off all the prey around me!" Icefire spat. "I'd love to claw that innocent look off her face."

"It's okay," Honeypaw mewed. "There's plenty more prey in the forest. Look what I caught!" she showed him a squirrel she had killed. It was fat and juicy.

"We're just waiting for Bramblewhisker, and then we'll get going," Vixentail said. "I'm sorry, Icefire. You're the only one who didn't catch anything, and it was all because of that stupid RiverClan fox-heart!" she had caught a couple of mice and a blackbird.

Icefire shrugged. "It's okay. I'll catch some more prey another day. This isn't the end of hunting patrols, you know."

Vixentail purred and ran her tail down his back. "I know, Icefire."

Icefire glanced at Honeypaw to see her glaring at the ginger warrior. _What's her problem?_

"Hey, Honeypaw!" Icefire felt relief when he heard Bramblewhisker's voice. "Come help me with this load of prey! Mistclaw will be pleased."

Honeypaw darted away, and returned with her mouth full of a rabbit and two mice. Vixentail's and Icefire's eyes widened when Bramblewhisker came back with a vole, a shrew, and a couple mice.

"Where did all that prey come from, Bramblewhisker?" Vixentail demanded, coming over to assist him.

"Well," Bramblewhisker mewed sheepishly, "the border patrol helped."

Vixentail sighed and grabbed the shrew and the mice from him. "You carry the vole and Honeypaw's mice. Honeypaw will carry her squirrel, and Icefire will carry my blackbird and your rabbit. Come on, let's get back to camp. Larkstar won't need to send out any more hunting patrols for a while." They headed back towards camp.

 **A/N: Vixentail and Honeypaw are** _**flirting**_ **with Icefire lol**

 **2017 AN: idk why I added that. extra drama?**


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice Trouble, Training

**Chapter Four: Apprentice Trouble and Battle Training.**

 **I have really nothing to say, except for maybe Honeypaw's given up on Icefire for a new tom- an apprentice.**

"Great StarClan!" Rowanberry mewed at the fresh-kill pile as Vixentail, Bramblewhisker, Honeypaw, and Icefire laid down their catches. "That's a lot of prey."

"We helped," Mistclaw mewed, coming over and grabbing the rabbit. "I caught this."

"I deserve my mice," Ivypaw mewed, grabbing the prey.

"I'll share the rabbit with Mistclaw," Blizzardwing mewed, and went off to join her.

"I'll take my shrew," Brackenpaw mewed, snatching it from Honeypaw's mouth. He glared at her, daring her to contradict him. But she only said, "Mind if I share it with you?"

Brackenpaw's amber eyes softened. "Of course not. Come on."

"I hope you don't mind if I eat that juicy-looking blackbird, Vixentail?" Rowanberry asked. Vixentail nodded. "Go ahead."

The dark amber she-cat strolled forward and carefully pulled it off the fresh-kill pile.

Icefire grabbed a squirrel and sat a couple rabbit-hops away. He watched his Clanmates as he ate.

"Go away, Ivypaw," Brackenpaw snarled at the silvery she-cat. "I'm trying to share this shrew with _Honeypaw_ , not you. Stop mooning over me and go have kits with somebody else."

Ivypaw looked very hurt. "Like whom?" she mewed sadly.

"I don't know, Ivypaw! Like, maybe, someone who _cares_!"

Ivypaw stumbled away, as if she was physically hurt by Brackenpaw's words. Honeypaw glared at her friend, suddenly hostile.

"Yeah, Ivypaw. Go find somebody who cares. It's me and Brackenpaw now. Go with Yarrowpaw if you're that desperate."

"Did somebody say my name?" Yarrowpaw's gingery coat shone as he stumbled blearily out of the apprentice's den.

"Ivypaw loves you," Honeypaw quickly mewed. Yarrowpaw's eyes focused sleepily on Ivypaw.

"That's great, Ivypaw," he mumbled. "Congratulations. Why did you give up on Brackenpaw?"

Ivypaw looked confused. "What?"

"Why do you love me? I'm just a ShadowClan apprentice. Wait a moment. I thought you liked _Brackenpaw_!" he mewed, as though Ivypaw had tricked him in some way.

"I did, Yarrowpaw, until he went with Honeypaw. _Kittypet_!"

Icefire froze. Morningsun hadn't told anybody who Honeypaw's and Hailpaw's father was. There were rumors, but Larkstar had put a stop to them, saying that Morningsun was a loyal and valued warrior, and that Honeypaw and Hailpaw would be fine warriors, no matter their heritage.

"What did you just call Honeypaw?" Brackenpaw snarled, rising to his paws.

Ivypaw looked a bit uneasy, but she didn't back down. "I said kittypet!"

"I am not a kittypet!" Honeypaw growled, and leapt up and threw herself at Ivypaw.

Icefire leapt up and bounded across to the shady clearing behind the nursery where they were. He pulled Honeypaw and Ivypaw apart and they stood there, staring daggers at each other.

"What is going on here?" he growled.

"Ivypaw called me a kittypet," Honeypaw complained.

"Only because you were teasing me and being mean to me!" Ivypaw responded shrilly.

"I saw what happened," Icefire mewed, "and you are both at fault. Honeypaw and Brackenpaw, Ivypaw is your Clanmate. You shouldn't tease her, no matter what. I don't care that Ivypaw was 'trying to make a move on Brackenpaw', I just care that you were arguing and then fighting. We are ShadowClan. We don't fight each other. Now for you, Ivypaw, we don't know who Honeypaw's father is. That doesn't make her a kittypet. It could be a rogue or a loner. Also, Honeypaw has proven herself an apprentice of ShadowClan. She gave us loyalty, especially when she fought against RiverClan when they tried to take over our territory. Who cares who her father is as long as she's loyal to ShadowClan? Again, she's your Clanmate. You shouldn't fight your Clanmates."

Honeypaw, Brackenpaw, and Ivypaw shuffled their paws.

"Sorry for calling you a kittypet, Honeypaw," Ivypaw apologized. Honeypaw nodded.

"I'm sorry I teased you, Ivypaw," she mewed.

"And I'm sorry I teased you too," Brackenpaw added. Ivypaw licked her chest fur.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Good job. Now, if your mentors say yes, how about we go battle train?" Icefire suggested. All four apprentices brightened.

"Honeypaw, go ask your mentors if it's okay," Icefire mewed, and the cream-colored she-cat shot off. While she was gone, Yarrowpaw turned to Ivypaw.

"Ivypaw, it is true that you like me?" he asked. Icefire resisted a purr.

"As a friend," the grey-silver she-cat replied indifferently, but Yarrowpaw looked happy.

"Bramblewhisker said it was okay!" Honeypaw gasped, hurrying back into the tiny clearing behind the nursery. "So did Pinefur, Blizzardwing, and Mistclaw."

Icefire nodded. "Good."

"I'm not finished, Icefire!" Honeypaw complained. Icefire shot her a look. "I'm sorry," she amended. "It's just that Mistclaw and Pinefur want to come along and…what did Mistclaw say? Oh, yeah. She wanted to _help_."

"Help? Okay," Icefire mewed. The five cats headed out from behind the nursery and met up with Mistclaw and Pinefur.

"Come on, Icefire! Let's go. You're a slow slug today. Vixentail told me you didn't catch anything!" Mistclaw complained. She was one of the senior warriors- she didn't take too kindly to some of the younger warriors, although she was as loyal as Larkstar could wish for.

"Sorry, Mistclaw," Icefire apologized, and the cats left the camp to go to the training clearing.

All of the pine straw had been pushed to the side and sand had been laid out so somebody fell, it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright. We're going to show you a leap-and-roll move. It's helpful if you're in battle and a cat that's bigger leaps at you. You can use their weight against them," Icefire mewed.

"There are no cats bigger than ShadowClan!" Yarrowpaw mewed proudly. Icefire dipped his head.

"True, but there may be a cat bigger than you personally, and this move will help you fight them. Pinefur, mind helping me demonstrate?"

"Okay."

"Alright, apprentices, listen up. When Pinefur leaps at me, I'm going to fall back, grab his shoulders with my front claws and his haunches with my back claws, and then roll so I come up on top. Then, I'm going to pummel his belly with my front paws while my back paws hold him down. Any questions?" Icefire asked. Yarrowpaw raised his tail.

"Why don't you stop yakking and _show_ us?" he asked.

"Show some respect, Yarrowpaw!" Mistclaw snarled, cuffing his ears. "Icefire's a warrior- young, albeit- but he's still smarter than you, he's had more experience, and he's a hell of a better fighter than you!"

Yarrowpaw had the grace to look guilty. "I'm sorry, Mistclaw."

The silvery warrior padded away, grumbling, "Sorry, hell. We didn't take sass from apprentices in _my_ day, let me tell you. Apprentices did what they were told, and were seen and not heard unless asked a question."

"I said I was sorry, Mistclaw!" Yarrowpaw's dark blue eyes flashed.

"Pinefur, leap at me," Icefire mewed. Pinefur leaped. Icefire fell back on his back and when Pinefur fell on top of him, he dug his claws into Pinefur's shoulders and haunches. He rolled and flipped so that he was on top of the brown tabby warrior and practically sat on him. He tore his claws gently out of Pinefur's shoulder fur and began to pummel his belly while Pinefur ran his paws on Icefire's shoulders.

"As you very well know, I won't take my claws gently out of my enemy's shoulders. I'd rip out his fur there. However, this is training, and I don't want to send Pinefur to Sageleaf's den," Icefire explained.

He partnered the apprentices, Honeypaw with Ivypaw and Yarrowpaw with Brackenpaw.

"Honeypaw and Brackenpaw will do the leap move, while Yarrowpaw and Ivypaw will roll. Begin!"

He, Mistclaw, and Pinefur moved throughout the apprentices, correcting a paw here, adjusting a tail there.

"Remember, keep your tails in! Give your enemy less to grab on," Mistclaw mewed.

After the apprentices switched, the three warriors gave the apprentice tips about basic fighting skills. They showed them a move where if a big warrior is charging them, they should just hop neatly out of the way and shove him along.

"I'm hungry," Yarrowpaw complained after they finished practicing the shove move.

"Well, we've been practicing for a while, so why don't we head back to camp?" Pinefur suggested. When neither Mistclaw nor Icefire said any differently, he mewed to the apprentices, "come on. Yarrowpaw, Honeypaw, Ivypaw, and Brackenpaw, you'll all be able to eat something. Vixentail, Blizzardwing, Honeypaw, and Icefire brought back so much prey on the last hunting patrol."

 **That's all. Is it going to be IvyxBracken or HoneyxBracken? I need votes, readers! Do you favor Ivypaw and Brackenpaw? Or are you in favor of Honeypaw and Brackenpaw? It's Honey vs. Ivy!**

 **AN 2017: Idk why I put this in here, but whatever.**

 **~Onyx**


End file.
